


Miraculous BugBoy

by FangirlMae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMae/pseuds/FangirlMae
Summary: A Miraculous Ladybug Highschool AU where Ladybug is a guy named Marin rather than a girl named Marinette.It’s been 50 years since Ladybug and Chat Noir’s retirement, and the world is ecstatic, except for one girl who’s negative emotions overflow and hawkmoth turns her into an Akumatized villain, but with no heroes left new Miraculous holders need to be picked. While on the lookout for a new ladybug Master Fu runs into Marin, a shy boy who wants the world to be safe, without worrying that Ladybug had only ever been a girl Master Fu gives the earrings to Marin.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Ladybug/Chat Noir, Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marin Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste, Marin Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir
Kudos: 9





	1. 50th Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 50th Anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir's retirement.

“Breaking News! While for many today is their first day back to school after a long summer break, but today is much more than that. Today is the 50th anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s retirement. We hold this sensational holiday to celebrate the hero and heroine who protected Paris for 15 years before they retired due to the lack of attacks on Paris. Dawn your Ladybug and Chat Noir themed apparel and hit the town. There will be celebrations of food and high spirits. Thanks again to our saviors of Paris.” The lady on the News said, her face lighting up as she talked about the great heroes of Paris before the commercial came on, one to buy Ladybug and Chat Noir themed merch that is. 

I sighed and turned off the TV only to my mother’s dismay. 

“Marin! I was watching that! I know that the whole Ladybug and Chat Noir heroes thing was before your time and mine, but we still can appreciate what they did for us.”

“Sorry, mom,” I said before turning the TV back on and getting off of the couch. I just didn’t understand it, they were celebrated heroes that had retired 50 years ago, they were probably really old by now. Nobody in my generation even cares about them anymore, but the older generations just won’t let go. Shouldn’t we be celebrating the fact that there are no more Akuma’s or that Paris has been safe for 50 years… or maybe we should celebrate the ‘heroes’ who destroyed parts of Paris on a regular basis!

“Honey, I know that you aren’t a huge fan of the heroes of Paris, but could you at least be happy that this is your first day of senior year?” She said smiling at me before turning back to the TV as the news reporter came back onto the air. 

“Yeah, sure mom,” I muttered before grabbing a granola bar and heading out the door. My mom wasn’t the only major fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir, my best friend, Alya Cesaire was also a major fan, always theorizing and working on her Lady blog. I just couldn’t get into it though. As I walked outside I was greeted by a smiling Alya. 

“Guess what!” She said, I went to open my mouth, but she continued anyway. “Nino told me that Adrien is coming back from the United States for school this year! He arrived last night, the gang is going to be back together!” Ayla exclaimed. “Can you believe that the gang will be reunited on Ladybug and Chat Noir’s 50th retirement anniversary? It’s like the stars are all alining and something really good is going to happen today!”

“Whatever you say,” I said smiling at her as my stomach did flips. Adrien Agreste is going to be at our school this year, he left for the United States on his last day of middle school and I haven’t heard from him since. But that didn’t mean that the childhood crush that I had on him had completely dwindled. He is a world-famous model after all. 

“Also, his awful cousin is coming back too. But that’s not going to ruin my mood!” She said pumping her fist into the air. I laughed at her as I began to walk off in the direction of the school. She quickly ran to catch up to me. 

“Marin!” She exclaimed before muttering something about my long legs. “I’m pretty sure you’ve grown at least another inch since the last time I saw you.”

“You saw me yesterday,” I said laughing at her as the two of us walked to the school. We chatted about basically anything and everything from Alya’s conspiracy about Ladybug and Chat Noir’s return today to the fact that Adrien had really filled out in the last few years. Alya knew about my massive crush on Adrien, as did Nino, her boyfriend, but they were the only two. The only other people who even knew I was gay were my parents. It wasn’t something that I was ashamed of, I just really didn’t need to deal with the drama that high school student’s sometimes brought. Plus there is no way I would want Chloe Bourgeois to have anything to hold above me. She’s a massive bitch, has been since middle school, or maybe even before that. 

“We’re here, finally, my legs are killing me. There is no way I am walking with you to school again. I am driving!” She said before turning to me. “See you in second period!” She exclaimed, her usual energy not drained at all by the fact that we were back at school. Even my normal slight liking for some of the classes was overpowered by the fact that it was no longer summer. I let out a strangled groan and pulled out my phone to look at my schedule. I had English first. I was in Honors English this year. At our school, we have the traditional learning pace, Honors which is slightly faster, and Advanced Placement which is faster and more advanced. 

I walked the school halls until I made my way to my class. I walked in and tried to ignore the stares of the people already in class as I made my way to the back of the room and sat down. Only a few seconds later the quiet taking was hushed as Chloe Bourgeois walked into the room.

And only a matter of minutes later there was Chloe in the middle of a catfight with some girl that I had seen before, but couldn’t remember her name. I wasn’t surprised that Chloe was the reason for a catfight on the very first day of school, but I thought it would at least be the second period before some fight went down. 

“Get this prissy ass frog looking bitch out of my fucking face, yah whore!” The other girl squealed as Chloe marched up to her, in her high as fuck stiletto heels. Normally at this point, I would see her ‘friend’ Sabrina gently tugging at her arm to try and keep Chloe in control, but she was nowhere to be seen. In fact, I couldn’t remember anyone’s name in this class except for Chloe, which wasn’t a good sign. 

“What did you say to me slut?” Chloe’s shrill voice cut through the quiet murmuring of the classroom. Silence enveloped the room as Chloe took another step closer to the girl who was trying to hold her ground. 

“You think you can just walk in here, and run my school! Well, think again bitch because unlike you I don’t walk around with my skirt hiked up so high that the boys can get a look at my ass. I at least have class, and an ass, unlike you. So why don’t you take your little ass out of my classroom, or else!” 

“Or else what bitch! You say you have class well I have to laugh, everyone here knows your just an ass. Plus I have on good authority that you and that Sabrina chick are totally going at it. So not only are you a fucking lesbian, but you’re her bitch as well. She said with a confidence that I’d never have. 

All heads and pairs of eyes turned to Chloe, mine included. Chloe’s stone-cold bitch face remained unchanged as she took a step closer to the girl. 

“You want to play that game, well prepare to lose slut! I have on better authority, on no, wait I have fucking proof that you had to bone the teacher to pass last year and get into this class.” The girl’s eyes went wide and she looked straight at Chloe like a deer caught in headlights. Everyone’s eyes were on her as she tried to recompose herself. 

“Yeah, so what? You can’t do anything about it, now that you aren’t the mayor’s little girl.” She said, puffing out her chest and cocking her head to the side. Almost taunting Chloe. Which was not a good move on her part. While It was true that Chloe was no longer the mayor’s daughter because her father was no longer mayor that doesn’t mean she doesn’t still have connections. 

“Oh, am I not? Chloe said with a fake pout. “Well, I guess you win then. There is nothing I can do, I am powerless.” She said sarcasm dripping from her every ounce. She held out her phone to the girl and pressed send, or so I assume as the whole class heard that classic sent sound effect that a phone makes. 

“What did you do, go cry to your daddy, tell him that you are being bullied at school?” The girl said, clearly not understanding who Chloe had sent the evidence to, but because I’ve known Chloe for so long I knew what had happened. While it was true that Chloe was no longer the mayor’s daughter, the current mayor is her father’s best friend, and the whole reason for the switching of mayors wasn’t because one won over the other one, but because Chloe’s dad wanted time out of the position and handed it down to his friend. So while saying she isn’t the mayor’s daughter is true, she still has that connection. 

“Could Nia McHeraldson and Mr. Painly report immediately to the principles office.” The intercom crackled. Chloe turned to the girl I now knew was named Nia, and flashed that perfect smile of hers. 

“Maybe you’ll think twice before you try to step on my feet again,” Chloe said, turning and strutting off to her seat. While Chloe wasn’t a genius by any means she had learned a lot and grown a lot from how she was in middle school. She was even in this honors class with me. Alya and Nino didn’t take honors, as neither of them cared enough for their grade, and if I had to guess I’d say that Adrien was in an AP class also known as advanced placement. 

Suddenly the principal walked into the room. “Sorry for the short notice, but something came up and your teacher has been excused of his duties, for the time being until we find you a new teacher you will all be moved either to an AP course or the regular course. This will be determined by how well you did on your tests to get into honors.” The principal cleared his voice and then continued. “As I call your name come down to see me and I will give you the room number of your new class. Class starts in 5 minutes, so we are going to do this quickly and in an orderly fashion.” I sat at the desk and sketched in my sketchbook as I waited for my name to get called, but I couldn’t help but glance up when Chloe’s name was called out. I watched as she walked towards the principal, and the principal told her something, a second later the principal said something else and Chloe left with a smirk on her face. I can only assume that she ‘persuaded’ the principal to give her what she wanted. 

“Marin Dupain-Cheng” I stood up, slipping my sketchbook into my laptop case and walking up to the principal, once I was standing in front of him I realized just how tall I had grown over the past few years. We used to be the same height about, but now I stood a few inches taller than him. “AP, room 17” I stood in shock for a moment before I nodded my head and headed out of the classroom, stiff as a fricken board. I hadn’t expected to be able to take the AP class, but I would have to make sure that this opportunity wasn’t taken lightly. I was kind of hoping to be put into Alya’s class, but I couldn’t complain to the principal like Chloe. As I walked out into the hall I lightly bumped into someone. I quickly apologized and went to leave. 

“Wait, Marin, wow, you’ve grown a lot since I last saw you.” I could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Adrien Agreste, the model, the tall handsome model that I had a crush on. 

“I think you are taller than me now!” Adrien said as I turned around and realized that he was right. I was taller than him, but I was lanky, skin, and bones whereas he has toned muscles and abs. 

“Where are you headed,” Adrien said with his friendly smile that made my heart melt. 

“Huh, room 17.” I managed without stuttering, my eyes looking anywhere but at him. 

“Hey, I’m headed there too, you like English? I mean you’re in AP like me.”

“Do you like English?” I said to myself, or so I thought. 

“Honestly, no, I don’t really like English, but you know my dad, has to make sure that I am on top of everything, which means all AP classes this year.” He said with a slight shrug, and my eyes went wide, was I having a decent conversation with the crush of my life. “You know you didn’t answer my question.” He said, looking up at me, causing me to turn and look the other way. 

“Uh, y-yeah, English is…” I trailed off as Chloe and her new boyfriend walked by the two of us. Fuck her new boyfriend is hot. I heard his name is Ricky. 

“rin, Marin!” I snapped my attention back to Adrien who was looking at me confused. “You okay, I didn’t think you liked Chloe.” 

“Right, I uh, she’s changed?” I said as more of a question as I couldn’t let him know that I was ogling the boy next to her. The bell for the first-class rang out. My eyes widened as did Adrien’s before we began speedwalking down the hallway. Luckily we made our way into the class before the teacher. I took a deep breath and looked around for an empty seat, but before I could move towards the seat Adrien grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I fought the blush that was trying to make its way onto my cheeks and noticed something. He was pulling me right towards Chloe and her new hot boyfriend, and there happened to be two seats, directly behind theirs. Adrien went to take the seat, but Sabrina got there before us, sitting down behind Chloe. I exhaled a sigh of relief before Adrien shoved me into the seat behind Ricky and gave me a thumbs-up before walking off to another seat. 

I had forgotten how much Adrien like to help. FUCK. how am I going to focus when there is a god before me. Don’t get me wrong, Adrien is still my top crush, but a guy can have two crushes right? Plus it’s not like I am going to ever act on either of them, they are just crushes and that is all that they will ever be. 

Suddenly Ricky turned around and looked directly at me, I quickly averted my eyes, a light blush creeping onto my face. 

“Hey, I’m Ricky, I moved here from the United States last year, you are?” He said, I turned to look at him, and I felt the dread rise in my throat. Here comes the stammering buffoon. 

“M-M-Ma-Marin.” I finally got out, and my face turned redder. 

“Oh god, it’s you,” Chloe said turning around and looking at me, the redness left my face, and I felt the overwhelming hatred I had for Chloe rise to the surface. 

Before I could say or stutter anything back the teacher walked in the door and slammed his notebook onto the table. 

“Listen up! When I call your name say here. If you are late you will miss the whole class, and if you are early, you don’t get brownie points. No exceptions.” I had never been late and definitely didn’t want to start my senior year. I listened patiently as he made his way through the list

“Adrien Agreste”

“Here”

“Ricky Anderson”

“Here”

And so on, down the list. 

“Chloe Bourgeois”

“Here.”

I said a meek here when he called out my name, but I continued to listen as he listed off the rest of the names. The only other names that I recognized were Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Sabrina Raincomprix, two people from my middle school. 

“Class, before we begin I’d like to introduce you to a college student, who is going to be helping out in our class, Luka Couffaine.” I looked up, surprised. I hadn’t seen Luka in a few years. He had gone off to who knows where for highschool, some prestigious music-related high school or so I assume. And He’s gotten hotter. Damnit. This class was going to be a struggle for my heartstrings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammatical issues, but I'm not a professional, so bear with me.


	2. BugBoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akuma attack already, we don't even have the miraculous holders yet!

“Luka, there is a desk in the back that you are going to be sitting at, but before you head back there is there anything you’d like to say?” the English teacher asked, giving the floor to Luka. 

Luka looked out among all of us students and smiled before he started talking, but I was unable to concentrate on what he was saying because all I could think about was how lovely his smile was and how amazed I was at his increase in confidence and presence in a room. He’d really changed in the past few years, I feel like everyone has, except maybe Chloe, she’s pretty much the same, a massive pain in the arse, and myself. I feel that nothing has changed, I still can’t talk to most people without stuttering like a maniac and tripping over my way too long legs. As I was distracted with my own thoughts Luka’s talking continued, until a long blood-curdling scream echoed through the school halls. Everyone heads snapped in the direction of the door, and the intercom quickly kicked on. 

“Everyone there is an Akumatized person in the school, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill, this is a stay in place order. Teachers, you know what to do, and if you aren’t in your class make your way down to the office as fast as you can. We aren’t sure what or who the Akuma is after. Please everyone remain calm and listen to your teachers.” 

The intercom cut off and the teacher quickly made their way to the door, locking right before a loud banging began on the door. 

“Everyone, remain calm.” the teacher said in a hushed voice. “The Akuma wants someone or something in this room, so we are going to be exiting through the window, we are on the second story so we are all going to have to help each other out. We need to do this calmly and orderly.” 

Calm and orderly my buttocks, the moment the word Akuma was heard everyone started freaking out. We have had plenty of Akuma drills, but like Fire drills and drills of other kinds, nobody ever expects the real thing to happen, but I could bet my life on the fact that while Alya was probably scared she was probably ecstatic. Because you can bet that this trend means a new Ladybug and Chat Noir. Or at least that is what all of the history books suggest. 

The windows were opened and Luka made his way out, helping all of the students down from the outside while the teacher helped on the inside. Normally you’d think that Girls would be the first out, but they actually had a few of the strong looking males go out first so that they could help Luka. Those strong-looking males included Adrien and Ricky. Once a few of the males were out okay they helped the girls out. As they moved onto evacuating the males I caught a second wave of nervousness. I know it is fucking stupid to think about this in the midst of a crisis, but I couldn’t not think about the fact that there was a possibility that Adrien Agreste, Ricky Anderson, or Luka Couffaine were going to be helping me out of this buildings, them possibly holding onto my waist. Oh fluff, I need to get my brain back under control. 

As my brain was wondering the door burst open and a very angry looking Akumatized villain walked in. They looked vaguely like someone that I knew, but I couldn’t put my finger on who before I noticed that everyone had exited the building, but me. Even the teacher left. 

“Marin!” I heard a voice scream out, but I was terrified, so scared that I was stuck in place, paralyzed. The Akumatized person swung at me, and as if possessed by something I managed to dodge their attack. I quickly made my way around them and ran out the door, while doing so I heard the Akumatized villain following me. 

“Fuck! Alya, I thought you said something good would happen today!” I screamed as I ran down the hallway, the villain right on my heels. As I rounded the corner and made my way down the stairs I noticed an old man making his way up the stairs. 

“Sir!” I called out, but he didn’t respond. 

“God Damnit!” I exclaimed I rushed back up the stairs and gently tugged on his arm. 

“Sir,” I said, nervously looking around the corner to see the villain making their way towards us. “Sir, I don’t have time to explain, but you need to come with me! There is an Akumatized villain heading this way… huh, I guess I did have time to explain.” I said, pausing before looking to see the villain right at the top of the stairs. 

I grabbed onto the older gentleman, picking him up with a strength that I didn’t know that I had, and rushing down the stairs before making my way towards the front doors of the school. Before I could get there through the Akumatized villain dropped down in front of the door, blocking my path. I quickly reversed our direction and ran towards the bathroom, but before I could close the bathroom door I heard someone talking to the villain and I poked my head out. 

“Hey there hot stuff, you’re not from around here are you? I mean I feel like I would have remembered a pretty face like yours. Mind telling me your name.” 

“I am Rewriter! I’m here to rewrite the scripts and make everything go  **my** way!”

“Well, well, I guess that means that we have an issue. I’m Chat Noir, you know the famed Parisian hero!” He said, and all I could say is that I was surprised at how fast a new hero was selected, the person was just Akumatized. 

I quietly closed the bathroom door and looked at the old man I had taken with me. 

“Are you okay?” I whispered. 

“Here.” He said placing something into my hands.

“Sir, are you okay?” I repeated.

“I’m fine, but you need to put these on and go help Chat Noir.” He said, complete seriousness in his voice. I looked down at what he had put into my hands, a pair of red circular earrings. 

“You’re kidding right?” I said laughing quietly. 

“No, put them in.” He said.

“I don’t even have my ears pierced!” I said, raising my tone a bit. 

“Then let’s pierce them!” He said, pulling a needle. 

“Jesus Crist, seriously?” I said looking at him, he was definitely crazy, why had I decided to help this man? 

“ **You** need to be the new ladybug.”

“Ladybug, you’re kidding me, right.” I continued to try and ignore the crazy old man as I open the door to see Chat Noir go flying by, slamming into the wall of the school, leaving a human-sized dent behind. 

“Fine, give me the needle.” If this dude was telling the truth I’d be able to help, if not then I’d just have my ears pierced. God, I hated my helping nature in times like this. I walked up to the mirror and looked at my ears, my nice ears that I have never appreciated before today. Today they were going to be tainted. I grabbed my ear and lined the needle up in the center of the lobe and pushed in, hot pain seared my ear, but I bore through it as I did the other ear and threw the earrings in. As soon as the earrings were in the holes I grabbed the backings and put them in. 

“Okay, what now?” I asked the old man, but he was gone. On the counter of the bathroom was a note. 

“Spots on?” I read it aloud. 

“Hello, I am Tikki, your artificial intelligence interface. Any and all questions can be asked and I will provide the best response that I can. 

“How do I become a hero?” I asked.

“Well, becoming a hero is no simple task, it will take a while to explain. Currently, your partner is at one-fourth of his health, I’d recommend transforming and helping him before any further inquiries.” the ai named Tikki said. 

“How do I transform?” I asked, all of this was insanity, but I needed to help in some way, I couldn’t just let that person die, hero or not. 

“Please repeat your phrase and I will transform you, in the future, I will transform you anytime you say spots on, so please be careful with your phrasing from this point forward,” Tikki said.

“Spots on.” I murmured, feeling like an idiot, and a second later I was looking like an idiot. Ladybug’s suit was definitely not designed for a male to wear. While everything fits fine, as it was spandex like material, my footwear was stiletto heels. I couldn’t even walk in sneakers. Now someone, tell me how I was supposed to fight in heels. 

“Heels!” I exclaimed as I took one tentative step forward. 

“Is there something wrong with heels missing?”

“MISS!” I said, freaking out a little bit. “I don’t mean to break your spirit or ai program, but I’m a guy!” I complained. “Has there never been a female Ladybug before?” 

“No, there hasn’t,” Tikki responded confused. “For the time being, I will do a scan of the system and see if there is any information, but you need to get out there and help your partner, his health is depleting.”

“Right,” I said, taking one step at a time until I was out of the boy’s bathroom. Suddenly I noticed a weight on my right side, a yoyo? 

“Ladybug, about time you showed up!” Chat Noir said, landing down beside me, but not even looking at me. “So, m’lady, what’s the plan.”

“Seriously, m’lady, Chat Noir, I’m a guy!” I let out, annoyed. 

“Oh, sorry!” He said, looking over at me. “Heels?” He asked.

“Focus!” I exclaimed as I narrowly avoided an attack. 

“Tikki, what the hell am I supposed to do?” I exclaimed as Chat and I began running around, trying to avoid the attacks. 

“The first thing that you need to do is locate the object in which the Akuma has inhabited. Then you need to break it, free the Akuma, and use your yoyo to make the Akuma a Pure butterfly once again. If you need help yell out Miraculous Ladybug and an object will appear to help aid your fight.”

“Okay, but how the hell do I do that?” I said, confused. 

“How do you do what, Ladybug?” Chat Noir said, clearly out of breath. He was fighting, and all that I was doing was dodging. I needed to do something. 

“Tikki, my AI tells me we need to figure out where the Akuma is located,” I said, my thighs burning from running. 

“I think I know where, but how we are going to get to it, is the problem. I believe it’s in her pen, she calls herself the rewriter, and every time she puts pen to a person the person's genealogy and demeanor completely changes.”

“Thanks, now let’s break it!”

“Miraculous Ladybug!” I yelled out, and before me, an object began to materialize. “This is so fucking weird,” I said, as I watch Chat Noir get thrown against a wall once again, but this time he didn’t get up. “Chat!” I exclaimed before running towards him. I quickly helped him to his feet and brought him into the bathroom. “Thank god you are still breathing,” I said before leaving him in the bathroom. 

“Okay Marin, you’ve got this, there is just a rampaging Akumatized villain who is trying to possibly kill you.” 

“He’s not trying to kill you, he is trying to get your miraculous.” Tikki chimed in, scaring me.

“My what now?”

“Your miraculous, your earrings.” Tikki elaborated. 

“Why?”

“We don’t know exactly.” 

“Okay, what the heck am I supposed to use this…” I trailed off as things began to get highlighted in my vision. 

“These are your options. Most of the time there will be more than one, but the route most likely to succeed will be the brightest red. The computer processes the information around you and deducts possible routes that lead to victory, sadly the computer isn’t perfect and there will also be cases in which no objects will be highlighted red, that’s when your own skillset will have to come into play.”

“Own skillset,” I said slightly concerned as I started running over to one of the highlighted routes. “What skillset,” I muttered to myself as I quickly held up the mirror in my hands and blocked Rewriter’s pen from hitting me, and suddenly Rewriters pen rewrote the mirror into nothingness. Just as I was about to panic, Chat Noir came out of nowhere. 

“Cataclysm!” He screamed as he grabbed onto the pen. As he did this it disintegrated into nothingness, but a black and purple butterfly, an Akuma. 

“Okay, now quickly purify the Akuma before you turn back,” Tikki said, as I heard a faint beeping. “You have less than a minute before you turn back into Marin, and you can’t let anyone know your identity, not even Chat Noir.”

“Right,” I said swinging my yoyo into the air and capturing the Akuma inside. “Time to Purify you, you little shit!” I said, swinging my yoyo back and opening it to see a pure white butterfly fly back into the world. 

“30 seconds. Also, I’d recommend you come up with some alibi.” Tikki reminded me, and I quickly rushed through the school, back to the classroom, and just as I made it the transformation deactivated and I was Marin with pierced ears. How I was going to explain the pierced ears was a problem, as for where I was and what I was doing. Well, that’s also a problem. I slowly walked out of the classroom and went into the upstairs boy’s bathroom, throwing water on my face, and cleaning up the blood around my ears. 

I hated lying, but there was no way that someone was going to find out that I, a hater of the Parisian heroes was selected to be the next ladybug. No fucking way. I probably should have paid more attention in history class. I think I remember them talking about how long before transforming back, what the words are, and whatnot. 

“Marin!” A voice rang out. 

“Here,” I called out, making my way to the bathroom door. And in walked Chat Noir. I was quickly taken back, I thought that it was someone from my class, the voice seemed familiar in a way, but I also knew that there were voice modulators changing his voice. 

“Chat Noir? How did you know my name?” I questioned, looking him up and down, he was a fine specimen, just another guy to crush on I guess. 

“The one and only! Your classmates told me you didn’t make it out, let me get you to your classmates before I run out of time.”

“Don’t worry about it, I am sure that I can walk just fine on my own, it’s not like I was involved in the battle in any way shape, or form, I was just hiding out in the bathroom the whole time. I’m just glad that the Akumatized person wasn’t after me.” I said, laughing lightly. “Are you okay?” I asked, looking at his wounds. He looked at me confused, almost as if he was analyzing me, it was weird but as hot as he was and the crush that was beginning to form after he saved my life didn’t affect me like it did when I was around other people. Maybe it was because he was a hero, maybe it was because I didn’t know who he was, and he likely didn’t know who I was, but I felt strangely comfortable with him. 

“I’m fine, plus there isn’t much you can do for me, I need to change back.” He said as we began leaving the bathroom, walking down the stairs, and heading outside to where the rest of the school had evacuated to. 

As we walked towards the entrance I could help but look at all of the wreckage of the school that Chat Noir and I had caused and feel guilty. This kind of wreckage is exactly why I didn’t like heroes in the first place, and now I was one of them, making a mess of the hard work that people put into everything. I also noticed Nia sitting on the floor with police officers around her, she was sobbing and crying, saying she didn’t mean to. 

“What happened.” I quietly asked, even though I already sort of knew the answer. 

“Long story short, me and Ladybug managed to protect the rest of Paris from a raging teenager.” 

“Ladybug, she hot?” I asked, wondering how Chat Noir would respond to the question. 

“Uhh, funny story, Ladybug is actually a boy this time.” 

“Really? Then shouldn’t his name be BugBoy or something?” I asked, trying to come up with a new name to prevent further confusion. 

“Why? Ladybugs can be males just as they can be females. Just because Lady is in the name doesn’t mean that the person in the suit isn’t a male.”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t you guys want to prevent further confusion from happening by changing his name or something to something else, like BugBoy.” 

“I dunno, I kind of feel like Ladybug suits him, plus changing a well-known name for one hero would probably cause a lot of confusion, now, you need to get reunited with your class, and I need to hurry up and get out of here before you see be transform.” He said smiling through the obvious pain that he was in. 

“Right, contact me anytime you need me, or if you need help, I live in the best bakery in Paris the Dupain-Cheng bakery.”

“Okay.” He said with another award-winning smile before he ran off and I walked outside into the swarm of students. 


End file.
